The Attempt
by Dave182
Summary: In this story, Kari and TK confess their love for each other but a grudge from a certain person nearly breaks them up. Takari


The Attempt

*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. JUST THIS STORY*

AGES:

Kari, TK, Davis- 19

Yolei, Ken- 18

Cody- 16

Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Izzy- 21

Valentine's Day had arrived in Odaiba and due to a power outage, classes were cancelled. For one girl, when she heard the news, the first thing that came to her mind was hanging out with her best friend of 11 years. Kari Kamiya decided to go online and chat with TK Takaishi about hanging out that day. So she went onto her computer and went onto Facebook to see if he was on. Sure enough, he was and she decided to chat with him. (**A/N: Brackets will be chat messages and text messages. Also, K will be Kari.**)

K: [Hi TK]

T: [Hey Kar. What's up?]

K: [Nothing much. Just bored. Wanna hang out?]

T: [Sure. I'm staying with Matt this week. I'll tell him and I'll be over for lunch)

K: [OK. ^^]

With that, they finished up and logged off. Tai was going out with Sora. She had recently broken up with Matt because they were too busy to see each other. When Kari told Tai that Tk was coming over, he responded, "OK. I'm going out with Sora today to the mall. Mimi and Izzy are joining us. Wanna come?" Kari shook her head no and said, "I think TK and I will be fine here. We won't do anything crazy like many of our classmates." With that, Tai nodded and left and TK arrived. Kari looked at him and blushed a lot. "Hi Kari. How are you?" Kari could only muster a weak answer because she loved him a lot. "Kari are you…" Kari cut him off, "TK, I love you." TK looked on in shock. He knew that he had liked Kari since they were 8 but never before had she ever expressed her feelings this way. TK was flabbergasted but he smiled and responded with a warm, "I love you too Kari." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She blushed bright red and wrapped her arms around his neck. TK had long ago decided to stop wearing his hat and Kari stopped wearing her gloves but she did wear them when it was snowing and TK did the same with his hat. TK said to Kari, "Kari, I've known you for years and I've been there to protect you from harm. Whether it be the Scubamon or the Dark Ocean, I've always wanted to keep you safe and sound from any type of hurt that come your way. Kari Kamiya, will you do me the beautiful honor of being my girlfriend?" Kari had started to cry and nodded yes to TK's request. They soon leaned in for a kiss and shared a long, passionate kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Davis Motomiya was watching in secret from his apartment balcony and was furious. Ken Ichijouji, his boyfriend, and Yolei Inoue, his best friend, were just chatting when Davis came in. "I AM GOING TO KILL TK TAKAISHI FOR TAKING MY GIRL," he said with his fists and teeth clenched. Now, Tai has always forbidden Kari from dating anyone, even TK. Davis called Tai and told him about Kari. He immediately rushed home and nearly broke down the door. Matt and Sora had chased after him but he was like a bullet train. There was no way of stopping him as he came in on the brand new couple kissing on the younger sibling's bed. Tai grabbed TK and threw him down on the couch. Sora and Kari tried to pry TK away from Tai but it was to no avail. Davis was excited to see his rival get taken down. But things were about to turn. Ken slapped Davis for wishing this type of bad will on TK. Yolei soon scolded him for doing this type of stuff to someone who had taken something he thought was rightfully his. Worse yet for Davis, Ken broke up with Davis right there and he and Yolei stormed out of his house. Davis, now heartbroken and downtrodden, collapsed to his knees and just began to cry. Meanwhile, Matt decided to do the only logical thing to help his little brother out: he punched Tai square in the jaw. Kari hugged TK tightly, nearly choking him as he hugged back. Sora took Tai to the hospital and Matt went with them. Later that evening, Davis saw Kari on Facebook and decided to chat with her.

D: [Hey Kari]

K: [Hey Davis. What's wrong?]

D: [Ken left me. All because I wanted to break you and TK up]

With that, Kari was shocked to find out that her friend wanted to break her up because he still wanted to be with her. She disconnected and started to cry. TK was there and consoled his girlfriend. She told him and he became mad but he soon cooled down after realizing that Davis was probably never going to give her up and he knew that he was never going to let her down. (**A/N: If you get the reference, I'll mention you in a future story. First 5 only!) **In the end, Tai needed a bit of surgery to repair his jaw, he forgave Matt afterwards and Ken and Yolei hooked up. Davis was left all alone because of his lust for Kari.

(Well, I hope my first story isn't too bad. Please review! Constructive criticism will be used to build a house. Flames will be used to start a campfire to make smores. Thank you!)


End file.
